Lazarus Rising
by Traci
Summary: SMAcked. Mac and Stella get forced into something neither had ever wanted to do with humorous consequences. Fixed the missing line breaks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Considering I seem to have lost whatever remainder of sanity I once had, can't I pleeeeease say they are mine?? Alas, once again CSI:NY belongs to Bruckheimer, CBS, yadda, yadda, yadda (er, and that belongs to Seinfeld).

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Er, to say would give away some stuff later on so just go with yes, there are for all 3 seasons, though there may not be. For this story, Peyton never existed…er, well, I'm sure she existed, just not in NY.

Category: Humor with a bit of Drama and Angst. Mac and Stella.

Pairings: Mac and Stella

Author: Traci

Summary: Mac and Stella get forced into something neither had ever wanted to do with humorous consequences.

Author's Note: This idea was born out of a few emails between Tamara and myself then evolved even further on the phone as I ran it by Jacqueline – so thanks to both of you – without either of you this may never have been written. And to those who catch what show and episode I based this on – GET A LIFE!! Hehehe. Kidding, of course. Actually I should be frightened if others catch the jokes but that would then mean I'd have to be frightened of myself for even knowing enough about the stuff to write it into the story so um… what did I just ramble on about??

PS – I swear this story was only supposed to be ten pages at most!!!!!

* * *

**Lazarus Rising**

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor sat in the chair behind his desk and sighed for the, well, actually he had lost time of how many times he had sighed in the last twenty minutes. Reading over the paper in his hand once more, he sighed yet again. How was he going to tell his partner, Stella Bonasera? How was she going to react? Would it be better to tell her outside of work? What if she…? 

"Mac, you wanted to see me?"

He figured out of work was now out of the question. "Yes. Stella, can you close the door, please?"

She did as she was asked then sat across from him, pushing a lock of brunette curls out of her face. "What is it?"

Unsure of how to respond just yet, he stared at her.

"Mac? You're scaring me. What happened?" She took the paper from his hands and read it over. "Are you kidding?" she asked with a slightly raised voice. "They can't do this!" Stella got up from her seat and began pacing. "How many years have we been here? This isn't fair. I'll fight them." She stopped and turned back to Mac. "We'll fight them."

Mac shook his head. "I already tried. We don't have a choice on this. I'm sorry, Stella."

She sighed and sat back down. "I can't believe this."

Handing her an envelope, he said, "We leave tomorrow at six a.m."

"You mean to tell me they couldn't find two other CSI's in the entire country who could be the technical advisors for some stupid Hollywood interpretation of what we really do?"

Mac shrugged. "Apparently they are basing the movie on a case we handled a while back. The victim we thought was dead but really wasn't – at least not until the second time he came to the morgue."

Stella groaned. "I can only imagine how Hollywood will massacre that one."

He smiled. "We could just think of this as a paid vacation. I'll pick you up at I guess three-thirty."

"Please bring a caffeine IV," she requested. "I'll go finish up some old paperwork."

When she left, Mac just sat and stared at the letter again, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

After picking up their luggage at LAX hours later, Mac and Stella turned to find a tall man with dark sunglasses grinning widely at them.

"Detectives Taylor and Bonasera?" Upon their confused looks, he stretched out his hand to Mac. "Randall Ermenheimer, producer of 'Lazarus Rising'."

Mac and Stella glanced at each other as Mac shook the man's hand. They were definitely not in New York anymore.

Randall picked up Stella's bags, which caused her to smirk at Mac, who was left carrying his own, and led them to an awaiting stretched limo.

"You'll be dropped off at your hotel. Someone will pick you up in about five hours and bring you to set." Ermenheimer had yet to take his eyes off Stella. "Are you an actress, too, by any chance?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not by a long shot."

"Pity," he mumbled.

Shifting in his seat next to Stella, Mac asked, "What exactly do you need from us?"

"Technical advice. The proper way to cover a crime scene, a little input about what happened on your case, what you thought when this guy came back from the dead…"

"He wasn't actually dead the first time," Mac reminded him.

"Whatever. The magic of Hollywood, it doesn't matter." Ermenheimer looked at Stella again. "I'd be happy to show you around town if you'd like."

Feeling Mac tense next to her, she smiled and said, "Thank you but I think we'll be okay."

Randall leaned in closer to Stella, whispering, "You can call me Randy. And you can call me anytime you want to – day or night."

The limo stopped. Randy climbed out first then took hold of Stella's hand to help her out followed by Mac, once again being left on his own.

* * *

All signed in and with keycards in hand, Mac and Stella stepped into the elevator of the hotel where Mac took the opportunity to repeat, "You can call me anytime – day or night."

Stella gently swatted his arm. "He's just trying to make us more comfortable."

"Oh, he's trying to make one of us more comfortable and it's not me."

Her bright green eyes found his blue ones. "Mac Taylor, are you jealous?"

"No," he defended, though a slight blush gave him away.

The doors opened and they found their rooms were right next door to each other.

Yawning, Stella pushed open her door. "I'm going to take a nap and get a shower in that order. See you in five hours."

* * *

Stella had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. Slipping on the hotel terry-cloth robe, she looked through the tiny window and smiled. She opened the door.

Mac handed her a large Starbucks coffee. "Thought you might like this."

She took it from him, stepping aside to let him in. "You are my new best friend."

Laughing, he sat on the edge of one of the beds. "I thought I already was your best friend."

"See how easily I can be bought?" she replied, disappearing back into the bathroom to change.

"I'll be sure to let Randy know," he teased.

"Not funny, Taylor," she shouted back through the door.

* * *

They arrived on set and were immediately whisked away by a young production assistant.

"I think I'll take a crime scene to the chaos of this everyday," Stella muttered to Mac.

"Stella! Mac!" Randy ran over to them and went to hug Stella, who slyly evaded his grasp. "Did you get rested? Are the rooms good?"

"Everything's fine, Mr…" Stella began.

"Randy. I told you it's Randy." Placing his hand on Stella's lower back, he led them towards an area set up with lights and cameras.

"So, Randy," Mac started. "Why us? Why bring in a team from New York when there are CSI's right here in LA?" Inwardly he was both chuckling and cringing watching Stella struggle to step away from Randy.

"Good question, Mac. We didn't want the movie based in LA so we sought elsewhere. We tried a team in Vegas but they were too busy, the boss there has a weird fascination with bugs too." He shivered. "Creepy. Then we thought Miami! Sun, bright colors, bikini-clad women…" Randy's eyes wandered over to Stella who chose that moment to stop for 'something in her shoe'. "But, most of their cases involve drug smuggling. Boring. And that is how we ended up with New York."

When Stella caught up with them again, she made sure Mac was walking between her and Randy.

Mac turned to her and said, "Hey, Stella, isn't it nice to know we were their third choice?"

Stella tried to bite back a smirk, rather unsuccessfully however.

"Had I known what a pleasure New York's finest would be, I would have suggested New York first," Randy said, peering over with a wide grin at Stella.

A young, rather timid looking, girl walked over to them. "Mr. Ermenheimer, there's a slight disagreement over the script and they need to see you."

"This will only take a moment," he told the detectives. "Feel free to wander around, get some coffee, check out the set. Whatever you want."

When he was out of earshot, Stella quietly said to Mac, "I feel like I need another shower."

"Which I'm sure Randy would be more than happy to help you with," Mac grinned.

"Mac Taylor!"

"Oh, come on, Stel. It's warm and sunny California. What happens here stays here."

She glared at him. "That would be Vegas, Mac."

He shrugged and stopped at the coffee table where he fixed both their coffees while Stella glanced around. Her eyes fell upon a couple of twenty-something girls who seemed to be part of the crew but who were also intently watching Mac with huge smiles on their faces.

"I think you have some fans, Mac," she teased, taking the coffee from him.

Looking across the way, he saw the two women who giggled and waved at him then turned away.

Before Stella could tease him further and pretty, brunette woman about the same height as Stella walked over to them. "Excuse me, are you the CSI's we're working with?" she asked.

Mac nodded but before he could speak the woman turned to Stella and continued. "Great. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Gish. I'm going to be playing you in this film and was wondering if I could talk to you about some of the more technical aspects of your job. Is there a correct and incorrect way to dust for fingerprints and…" She continued talking as she led Stella away.

Stella looked back over her shoulder and shrugged at Mac, leaving Mac standing all by himself.

Tbc……..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in part 1

* * *

Randy found Mac hanging out by the Kraft Services table. "Where is Stella?" he asked. 

"Someone named Annabeth came along and wanted to talk to her."

Randy nodded. "We tried for Gillian Anderson, figuring she had nine years of film investigation behind her with the X-Files but she was too busy so we went for Annabeth instead. Figured she also has experience with investigation on film. She's been wonderful though, a real joy to work with." Grabbing a donut, he then went on. "So, how long have you and Stella been together?"

"I guess it's been almost ten years now."

He stared at Mac with his mouth slightly open. "And the reason you haven't married her yet is…?"

Mac's eyes went wide. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You just said you two have been together for ten years – which means I have no shot at her – and I can't believe you haven't married her yet."

Inwardly, Mac groaned. He was missing New York more and more with each passing second. "We have been partners for ten years – as in work partners," he clarified. Perhaps he would neglect to mention this particular conversation to Stella.

"Oh."

Randy got a glint in his eyes that made Mac a little uneasy.

"So, is she seeing anyone?"

"Look, Randall, I'm not having this conversation with you."

One of the two women from earlier walked up to them. "Are you Detective Taylor?" she shyly asked.

"Yes." He politely smiled at her wishing Stella would hurry up and get back.

"My friend thinks you're hot," she said.

"Oh, he is. You should see him without his shirt on!"

Mac whirled around, coming face to face with a very amused Stella.

"He definitely the hottest cop in New York," she continued, enjoying it far more than she really should as she slid her arm around his.

The girl blushed, as did Mac.

"Uh… um… okay." The girl turned and practically ran back to her friend.

Randy swallowed hard, raised an eyebrow at them and said, "Just work partners, huh?" His pager beeped and he excused himself.

"I can't believe you did that," Mac mumbled.

Stella laughed. "Relax. Wasn't it you who was telling me to lighten up earlier? Besides, those girls are way too young for you. Though I have noticed you have quite a few admirers on set. I'm sure if you would…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"If I would… what, Stella?"

"Uh, you would… you…" she continued to stammer as a man approached them but with Mac's back to the latest visitor, he was unaware until he heard a deep voice behind him.

"A pleasure to meet you both," said the man, currently dressed in jeans, a black turtleneck and black leather jacket.

Realizing Stella was in no condition to actually respond like a human, Mac turned around and shook the man's hand, noticing that yet another man was ogling Stella. "Mac Taylor."

"George Clooney. I guess you're the CSI whom my character is based on." He turned to Stella. "And you must be Stella. I've been hearing a lot about you since I got on set. A real pleasure to meet you."

Struggling to regain her composure, she smiled sweetly and shook his hand. "And you, too, Mr. Clooney."

"George, please. Mister makes me sound old." Still holding her hand, he said, "I have to get to makeup right now but if you'd like a tour of the set later, I will be happy to give you one."

"That would be nice, thank you," Stella managed.

"Great. It's a date then." He turned back to Mac. "I would like to get together and discuss what you do exactly. Maybe drinks tomorrow?"

"Whenever is good for you."

Giving Stella one more small smile, he headed over to a nearby trailer.

Grinning from ear to ear, Mac turned to Stella. "I'm sorry, what exactly were you saying about me having fans?"

"Shut up, Mac."

"Danny and Don are going to have a field day with this one."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you breath one word of this…"

Out of nowhere, and not sure why he did it, he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "If I breath one word, what?"

Stella, however, was too shocked to respond, choosing to turn away instead as a blush rose to her cheeks.

* * *

The next few hours passed by with Mac and Stella merely standing off to the side while George and Annabeth ran through some lines, asked questions here and there regarding procedures and Randy smirking every time he looked their way.

Finally it was time to wrap as the sun was beginning to rise when a scream resounded throughout the park where they were filming.

Instinctively, both Mac and Stella reached for their guns only to remember they weren't officially on duty out there so instead they ran towards the scream.

Mac recognized the girl screaming as the one who had been the friend of the girl from earlier. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to a ditch. "She's… she's dead."

Stella ran over to the ditch while Mac made sure the girl had someone to watch her. One of the PA's came over and held her allowing Mac to go to Stella. As he approached her, Stella turned to him. "It's her friend," She said quietly. "The one who had a crush on you."

As much as it was bothering both of them, they knew they were just visitors and, as such, had no jurisdiction so had to wait for the police just like everyone else.

* * *

It was nearly noon before all the statements and information had been taken of the cast and crew. Stella was leaning against Mac to keep herself from falling flat on her face of exhaustion. Earlier they had identified themselves as New York CSI's, had been thanked for protecting the scene then were told if their services were further required they'd be contacted. So they waited just like everyone else to give their statements.

Finally the officers released everyone and Mac turned to Stella, holding her arm to support her swaying body. "Bed?"

She merely nodded and allowed him to lead her to the waiting limo Randy had called for them.

Taking the key card from her, Mac opened the door to her room and made sure she got in okay. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, thanks. Just sleep." She yawned and smiled at him. "Thanks, Mac. Sometime you'll have to tell me your secret for staying awake." With that, still fully clothed, she climbed further up the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Mac pulled the cover off the second bed and gently laid it over it. "Goodnight, Stella."

Tbc…..

* * *

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!! And kitri57 - I had to laugh at your comment because I knew that reference was in the story but hadn't been posted yet :D. Fear not, it is my mission to keep the X-Files alive :D. Wait, that was a scary statement._


	3. Chapter 3

Stella yawned and stretched then glanced at the clock. It read just after six p.m. Hearing Mac up and about through the slightly ajar, connecting door, she climbed out of bed and softly knocked.

"Up already?" he grinned, opening the door.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I only just got up myself." He poured her a cup of hotel-brewed coffee. "If this is what the film business is all about, I'll stick to police work."

She laughed. "Mac, it's not like we keep normal hours either."

"True." He sat on the desk chair, sipping his own coffee. "What are you in the mood for?"

Her eyes lit up. "Shopping!"

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of food at the moment."

"Come on, Mac, we only have a few more days here and with filming now behind schedule, when else are we going to get to shop?"

He grimaced. He hated shopping yet somehow Stella always managed to convince him to go with her. Not even Claire had been able to do that often. "Where were you thinking?"

She grinned a grin that told him he was not going to like the answer.

"Rodeo Drive of course."

"Is there food there?"

Stella laughed, stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up too. "I'm quite sure there is. You can eat while I shop if that makes you happier."

His cell phone rang. Releasing her hand, he answered. "Taylor." He paused and listened then looked at Stella. "Okay, thank you. No, we appreciate the call and if there is anything you need from us just let us know." He hung up and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kara, the girl we found this morning? Apparently it has been ruled a suicide. She had a history of depression and…" He stopped mid-sentence and sat back down.

"Mac? What is it?"

His eyes found hers. "What if… what if it was because of me?"

"You?" Stella asked, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him. "Why would you have anything to… Oh." She reached over and took his hand in hers once again. "Mac, I don't think you not returning her interest had anything to do with this. You said she had a history of depression. One little thing does not push someone over the edge unless they are already there."

He knew she was right but Mac, being Mac, could not shake feeling just a little responsible.

Picking up on his thoughts and mood, Stella once again stood up, pulling him up with her, and hugged him briefly. "Let's get out of here and get something to eat."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thought you wanted to shop."

"Did I say we wouldn't be doing both?" she chuckled, leading him out of the hotel room.

* * *

"I'm sure George will love that shirt on you," Mac teased as Stella modeled a very low cut, light green blouse for him.

"You're just jealous," she teased as she disappeared into the changing room for the umpteenth time.

Mac laughed. He sat back waiting for her next outfit and, as he did, he realized for the first time that he had not remembered being as happy or as relaxed as he was when he was around Stella. Something about her energy, her personality… her… affected everyone around her. He was no exception and was honored that she had chosen him to be closest to.

"Well?"

He had not realized she had been standing in front of him. When he looked at her, he was speechless. "Wow," he finally managed.

She stood before him in a sleeveless red blouse, again low cut, and a pair of tight black jeans. "You like?"

"It's definitely you."

Stella grinned at him. "Think it will work for my date with George?"

Something inside him suddenly ached at that thought. His heart? "Yeah."

Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "I was kidding, Mac. I don't have a date with George."

With a hard swallow, Mac pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes. "You wear that tomorrow and you will."

Laughing, Stella went back into the changing room. Once she closed the door, she took a deep, nervous breath. She had dragged Mac out shopping many times back in New York but this was the first time he actually seemed to be enjoying himself and… She sighed. And she realized that while they did flirt a lot, there was something far more intense about what they were doing in L.A. There was a knock on the door.

"Stel? Are you almost ready? I'm going to pass out from hunger soon and Randy called you, we need to be on set at eight a.m."

"You answered my cell phone?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I hope you don't mind. I recognized the number as his."

Finished changing back into her own clothes, she opened the door and smiled at Mac. "I don't mind, but this only feeds into his theory you and I are more than friends."

"I'm sorry." Mac held the clothes she was purchasing as she hung the others up on a nearby rack. "I didn't mean to ruin your chances with Mr. Wonderful."

"Ha Ha."

* * *

With her new items paid for, they proceeded down the street to a small, Italian restaurant they had passed earlier, opting for inside seating instead of the sidewalk café.

After placing their order, Mac asked, "How are you going to get everything back home?"

"FedEx," she replied quickly.

He shook his head. "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

She nodded proudly.

The waitress placed their drinks in front of them. A beer for Mac and a glass of white wine for Stella.

"Do we really have to go back?" Stella asked, sipping her wine.

"You actually like L.A.?"

"Mmm, maybe not the city itself but it's just nice to feel so relaxed for once." Stella put her glass down and studied Mac. "It's nice to see you so relaxed."

Contemplating whether or not he should say what he wanted to, he replied. "Probably the sun, the warm air…" His eyes locked into hers. "The company."

Stella blushed but did not look away. "Mac, should we talk about whatever is going on here or just write it off as two friends out of their element having some fun?"

Mac reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "Or we could just leave it be and see what happens."

Giving him a small smile, she said, "We could do that too. Did we just do a role reversal?"

His eyes questioned.

"You're usually the more reserved one, questioning what is going on and such and I'm usually the 'wherever it takes us' person."

"Must be L.A." he chuckled.

* * *

The next morning found Stella and Mac back on set, this time in a studio, and back to their normal selves.

Randy found them almost immediately and, when Mac had walked away to get some coffee, said, "I hope he treats you the way you deserve."

She smiled. "He does."

"Shame, I guess. Means I really don't have a chance, do I?" he teased.

Stella laughed as Mac returned with two cups of coffee.

"What did I miss?"

Randy smirked at him. "Just that you are the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful woman." He ran off to catch up with some of the crew.

Mac once again stared at Stella, confused and hoping she would fill in the blanks.

"He just wanted to make sure you treat me right and was disappointed to hear he really didn't have a chance with me."

"Um, Stella, we aren't dating, are we? I mean, not that I wouldn't, er not that…" He sighed. "After the discussion last night at dinner, I just don't want you…"

Stella touched his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, Mac. I didn't take anything the wrong way last night. It was just easier to let Randy believe we were together than to try to explain to him yet again we are just friends."

He nodded and she slid her hand from his face.

"You know that I…"

"Mac," she chuckled. "Relax!"

"Mac, there you are," George shouted, walking quickly over to him. "If you have time right now, I'd really like to go over some things with you." He turned to Stella and took her hand. "Stella, good morning. I'd also still like to give you that tour of the set later." He turned back to Mac for a moment. "You're invited too." His attention quickly returned to Stella, however.

"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that," she told him. "I'm still a little worn out from yesterday."

He nodded. "Maybe tomorrow?"

She nodded in response.

"So, Mac, do you have a few moments?"

"Yes."

"Great, I have the script back at my trailer. Stella, if you'd like to come along…"

"Thank you, but I think I'll just hang out here and observe."

Once they were out of earshot of Stella, George said, "You are one very lucky man, Mac. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Work with a woman like Stella and not fall in love with her?"

Inwardly, Mac sighed. Before he could respond, George stopped just outside his trailer and looked at Mac.

"You are in love with her!"

"What did you want to go over?" he asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Tbc……


	4. Chapter 4

Mac found Stella sitting on a fold-up chair as far away from everyone as she could possibly get. He sat beside her.

"What did George want to go over?" she asked.

"The normal. How we pick up evidence, technical terms and such."

Handing him a bottle of water, she replied, "Annabeth had those same questions again today. I guess it's nice they want to do it right but… do we ever really give that much thought to which side of the body we stand on at a scene?"

"I never have. Danny probably does though." He smiled as he drank half the bottle.

Stella laughed. "I bet he does."

They sat in silence watching the crew set up for the next shot and the stand-ins walk through the motions.

"Do you think you could ever give up police work for this?" Stella asked Mac.

"Nah. This is much harder I think. A lot of great perks but…"

"No privacy, long hours…" she finished for him.

"Exactly." He looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You chose to sit away from everyone and you're usually the social one."

She smiled tiredly at him. "I guess it got a bit too much for even me."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"I'm really okay, Mac." She could not help but feel fortunate for having someone like Mac who genuinely cared about her no matter what they were to each other.

* * *

It ended up being a short day by film standards, mainly due to everyone still being worn out after the long night regarding Kara. So by one o'clock, Randy, still with a knowing smirk, informed them they were done for the day and would not been needed again for a couple of days. 

As Stella and Mac made their way to the rental car the studio had finally conceded in giving them, George ran over to them.

"Stella! Mac!"

They both turned.

"I was wondering if we could maybe meet up for drinks later? I'd love to hear some real stories about your work instead of what we need to know for the film."

Mac and Stella looked at each other then Stella turned back to him smiling. "Would the hotel bar work?"

He smiled back. "That would be great. How is seven-thirty?"

"Perfect," Stella sweetly replied. "We'll see you then."

Inwardly, Mac cringed. Was one Mr. Clooney figuring that if they had drinks at the hotel he would be able to convince Stella to have a nightcap in her room? Jealousy was definitely not something Mac Taylor was used to, nor handled well. He opened the car door for her and took at least some satisfaction in the fact that Stella went out of her way to give him her 'special' smile reserved only for him.

* * *

Having planned on going out for dinner before their meeting with George, Mac looked at his clock and realized they'd have to leave soon if they were going to get back in time. He gently knocked on the connecting door. There was no answer. "Stella?" Nothing. Ignoring the fear that something horrible had happened to her, he slowly opened the door fully expecting to find her asleep on the bed. She wasn't there. "Stella?" he called. Nothing. _Probably ran out to get a soda,_ he told himself, stepping further into her room but finding no sign of a struggle. 

He heard a slight movement in the bathroom yet the door was wide open. "Stel?" he called out again. Again, no response. Cautiously he stepped into the bathroom and froze.

Lying in the bathtub, surrounded by piles of bubbles, was Stella with her head back, eyes closed and earphones on. Grinning, he thought, _At least she's not singing a Prince song._

She slowly opened her eyes then practically jumped out of the tub upon seeing a person standing there staring at her. Fortunately she quickly realized who it was and where they were thus stopping herself from a very embarrassing moment for both of them.

Removing her headphones, she asked with great amusement, "Mac? Why are you standing in my bathroom staring at me?"

"I was seeing if you were ready for dinner. You didn't respond so I got worried." He grinned at her. "Obviously you're not ready yet."

"What time is it?"

"Just after four."

She started to get up then realized Mac was still there. "Um, Mac?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes danced. "I need to get out of the bath if I'm going to get dressed."

Mac's face quickly turned a shade of red she had never seen on him. "Uh, yeah, uh, sorry. I'll be in my room when you're ready." He quickly left, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Stella stood up and grabbed one of the larger towels. At first she laughed then her body shook with nerves upon realizing what had just happened.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was knocking on the connecting door. "You decent in there, Mac?" 

He opened the door. "I'm not the one who decided taking a bath with the door wide open was a good idea," he reminded her. It was then that all coherent thought and verbalization disappeared from him. She stood before him in the same red shirt and black jeans that had done the same to him the day before. With the black, leather boots, she was only slightly taller than him.

Doing a full turn for him, she asked, "Is this okay?"

Wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and whisper, _It's perfect,_ then kiss her, he merely nodded. "Still trying for that date with George?" he teased, more than a little afraid of the answer.

Her green eyes locked into his blue ones. "No, not George," was all she had to say to get her point across.

With that one statement, both realized they had finally reached that crossroads in their relationship – a crossroads everyone else had been waiting for. But were they, themselves, ready?

* * *

Time had passed faster than they realized. There was pleasant, light conversation and joking over an authentic Greek meal, Mac's choosing much to Stella's surprise and delight. When the bill arrived, Mac pulled out a credit card and handed it to the waitress. 

Stella had assumed it was the company card; she had no idea Mac had used his own. His way of treating her to something she deserved.

Upon returning to the hotel, Mac opened the lobby door for Stella.

"I think I'm actually going to miss this when we go back to our normal lives," she said.

Placing his hand on her lower back, he replied, "I hold doors for you back home."

She turned and looked at him. "I know. I meant more that I'll miss us being able to be us without having to deal with rumors."

Mac thought for a moment then softly touched her cheek. "Us. I like the sound of that."

Stella licked her lips without even realizing it.

They moved towards each other unaware that they were standing in the very public lobby of their hotel. All sounds and commotion around them disappeared as their hearts pounded. Stella's lips parted slightly.

"Hi guys!"

Mac and Stella stepped back from each other but Mac kept his hand on her lower back, applying a bit more pressure as George walked over to them.

Stella smiled at him. "Hi, George." She shook his hand, but he pulled her into a hug instead then stepped back and looked at her.

"Wow, you look… amazing." He turned to Mac and shook his hand. "Thanks for meeting me tonight."

Following him into the bar area, Stella smiled knowingly at Mac then whispered, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." To further emphasize her statement, she took his hand and squeezed it quickly before anyone could see.

George pulled out one of the chairs for Stella before sitting himself. Mac sat on the other side of Stella attempting to fight off his growing jealousy.

After ordering drinks, George asked them to share some of their greatest stories.

* * *

It was just after one in the morning when the small group decided to call it a night. At first Mac had been unhappy with the way George was blatantly flirting with Stella but when Stella had excused herself for a bathroom break, George assured Mac that it was all in fun – and that no man stood a chance as long as Mac was in her life. After that, the night went smoother and the three quickly formed a friendship. 

Stella and Mac walked outside with George and into a sea of paparazzi that snapped away.

"Looks like they heard about your shopping adventure," Mac teased Stella.

George and Stella laughed and George gave Stella a goodnight kiss on the cheek before shaking Mac's hand and, once again, telling him he was a very lucky man.

* * *

A constant buzzing awoke Stella. She mumbled something in Greek and reached for her cell phone without lifting her head from the pillow. 

"This had better be good," she growled to whoever was on the other end.

"George Clooney?"

"Lindsay?"

"Stella, why didn't you tell me? I want details," squealed the younger CSI over the phone.

"Lindsay, it's…" She opened her eyes briefly to look at the clock then groaned again. "It's six in the morning here."

"Oh, oops. Sorry. But why didn't you tell me you had a date with George Clooney?"

"Because I didn't." She yawned and rolled over on her back. The connecting door opened and Mac popped his head in. She smiled realizing how hot he looked with bed hair and a five o'clock shadow. "Um, Lindsay, how did you know about George anyway?" She motioned for Mac to come in. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"George? A first name basis?"

"Lindsay!"

"I take it you haven't seen the papers yet today then."

Stella's eyes grew wide and she looked at Mac. "Which papers?"

"Daily News, USA Today…"

"Go get some newspapers, Mac!" Stella told him.

"Mac? Mac's in your room with you? At six in the morning?"

Stella cringed upon hearing the humor in Lindsay's voice. "He heard me talking on the phone and it woke him up."

"Woke him up?"

"Ugh, our rooms have a connecting door. Mac slept in his bed and I slept in mine."

Mac laughed upon hearing that and disappeared to get dressed and do as Stella had requested.

"Oh, I should warn you that Danny and Flack have bought up every copy of every paper in New York."

Stella sank down under her blankets. "Please tell me they didn't."

"They did. Is Mac still there?"

"No."

"Okay, so tell me what's going on! There is this amazing picture of George kissing you on the cheek and you are both smiling and you look amazing in some new outfit…"

"And Mac was standing there with me, we were laughing over a comment he made."

"Mac's not in this picture. They are calling you 'the mystery woman who has stolen the most eligible bachelor's heart'."

Stella remained silent.

"Stel, you can tell me it's none of my business, and no one else is in our office right now otherwise I wouldn't ask this but… is it Mac?"

She sighed. Lindsay was the closest thing she had to a sister and her only trusted female friend. "I… I don't know. I guess…" The connecting door opened and a freshly shaved Mac appeared with an armful of papers and a rather large smirk plastered on his face.

"Linds, I have to go. Mac just got back and judging by his amused expression I am not going to live this down. I'll call you after I've had a reasonable amount of coffee."

* * *

Lindsay hung up just as Flack and Danny walked in without knocking. They started studying the walls in the office. 

"Um, guys?"

Danny turned to her and grinned. "We're just trying to figure out the best place to hang the poster-size picture of Stella."

"She's going to kill both of you."

Flack shrugged. "Probably, but it'll be worth it."

Lindsay shook her head and went back to her paperwork. It was their funeral which would only mean more paperwork for her.

Tbc……


	5. Chapter 5

"So 'mystery woman'," Mac began, handing the papers to her and sitting on the other side of the bed. "I will assume Lindsay filled you in while I was gone?"

The front page of the LA Times mocked her with a large picture of George and her laughing as he kissed her. "She did."

"It's not that bad," he assured her. "It could have been a lot worse."

She turned her head towards him. "How? Apparently Danny and Flack have taken it upon themselves to get hold of every copy of every paper they could find."

"Oh." Mac leaned back against the headboard. "I guess it is worse."

"And they cut you out of the picture. This picture tells the story of something that completely did not happen!"

"Stel, maybe it's good they cut me out."

Her eyes questioned him.

"If they hadn't, we might be heading into a rather uncomfortable meeting with the brass when we got back to New York."

She continued to look at him for a moment until her room phone rang.

"Yeah, I have a couple of them here." She mouthed 'George' to Mac. "No, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for." She smiled. "Really, I'm sure. Mac? He's… still sleeping." She laughed. "I promise you he will not hurt you. George, that's no necessary… Okay. Thank you."

Stella hung up.

"I'm still sleeping?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I already went through it once with Lindsay; I did not want to have to explain again. He feels really awful that I got dragged into the papers."

"He didn't take the pictures," Mac offered.

"I know that's why I told him it wasn't necessary to apologize. But he wants to make up for it."

"Stel, you can go to dinner with him if you want but that might make it worse…"

She smiled at Mac and shook her head. "He has a friend who works at the aquarium. He's going to call and get us a private tour." Her eyes sparkled, albeit tiredly, as she added, "I was hoping my dinner date would be you."

He slid his arm around Stella, who was still snuggled under the blankets, and pulled her close so that her head rested against his shoulder. Placing a kiss on her hair, he muttered, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

The next time Stella and Mac spoke was when his cell phone rang and woke them up a few hours later. Stella made some sort of muffled comment into his chest about killing all cell phones and pulled the blankets up around her more. 

Mac, being a bit more coherent, thought the same thing about the cell phone when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms and he had joined her – even though he was on top of the covers and she was cozily cocooned beneath them.

"Taylor," he whispered.

"Hi, Mac. It's George. I didn't want to call Stella in case she managed to go back to sleep. I talked to my friend and if you two would like a tour of the aquarium this afternoon, he's more than happy to do it."

Weaving her curly locks through his fingers and watching her sleep, Mac smiled. "That would be great. Though, it really is unnecessary."

"I'm just sorry she got dragged into the tabloids. After such a wonderful evening, it didn't even cross my mind that things would be taken so out of context by the media."

"George, it's not your fault at all. No harm done. If anything, this will give us something to tease her about for years to come."

"Thanks, Mac. I'll see you both in a couple days on set?"

"We'll be there. And thank you again."

Mac hung up and set his cell on the table.

"Were you making nice with George?" Stella chuckled, still snuggled against him.

"He didn't want to call you in case you were sleeping."

She yawned and pulled away from him, stretching in the process. "Ah. What did he say?"

"We have a private tour this afternoon."

"Mm, good." She climbed out from under the covers and stretched again. "I'm going to get a shower." Stella stopped on her way to the bathroom and smirked. "Unless you plan on walking into the bathroom on me again."

Mac stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away again. With a deep sigh, he stretched out on the bed and missed having Stella in his arms. They had shared a bed together in the past but only for the comfort of chasing away the nightmares when Claire had died or after Frankie had attacked her. Always fully dressed and always nothing more than two friends being there like no one else could be. This morning had been different. They fell asleep so easily with each other that it scared Mac a little. Scared him to know he had found someone he was so comfortable with that they could fall asleep together in the same bed and not feel awkward about it.

Hearing the shower turn off, he decided to head back to his room and freshen up a bit before their day trip.

* * *

With their behind-the-scenes tour done, they were given passes to spend as much time as they wished walking around the main exhibits. 

"Come on, Mac, you're telling me you can't think of any way I could pull that off?" Stella asked.

"I'm not bailing you out for that!" he replied.

She gave him 'that look' that always made him concede to her wishes.

He laughed. "If I could, I would, Stella, you know that but this time is a definite no."

"You're no fun anymore," she whined turning back to the playful sea otters in the tank. "People keep alligators as pets, so why can't I have one of these as a pet?"

"Well, first it's illegal and second, you'd never be able to get it on the plane."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever," she huffed and walked off.

He shook his head watching her move on to the next exhibit. Despite everything she'd been through in her life, she always managed to hold onto a certain child-like quality that made her adorable at times. Going through an aquarium was definitely one of those times.

When they reached the shark tank, Stella stared up above them in awe. A large variety of sharks and rays swam around and above them.

"This is amazing," she commented.

Never taking his eyes off her, he slowly reached for her hand, barely touching her fingers, testing if she was uncomfortable at all. She glanced at him and smiled. Taking that as a sign, he entwined his fingers with hers and, still looking at her as she watched the sharks again, he replied, "Very amazing."

Her attention immediately returned to him. She desperately wanted to kiss him but realized standing in the middle of the shark tank surround by small children and families was probably not the best place to do that.

As if reading her thoughts, he tugged at her hand gently. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Brilliant shades of pink painted to evening sky as the deep red sun began to sink down behind the ocean. Diamond-like reflections glistened off the ripples below. 

Stella sighed as she stood at the edge of the Santa Monica pier and leaned back against Mac, who stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands covering his. His chin rested on her right shoulder. With only a handful of people milling around the area, they had enough privacy to make them feel comfortable.

"This is much quieter," he whispered into her ear.

"And much more romantic," she whispered back turning to face him, still in his arms. "Mac, are we doing the right thing?"

"Are you having doubts?"

"Are you?" she countered.

He tightened his hold around her waist while her hands rested on his chest. "I'm scared. No, I'm terrified that if we do take this further I stand losing the best friend I've ever had. But I'm also scared if we don't do anything about this that we'll miss out on the greatest thing of our lives."

She smiled through newly formed tears – tears Mac quickly wiped away. "I'm scared of those same things. We're great together the way we already are and I'm so afraid of losing that."

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"We can still write it off as 'two friends out of their element having some fun'."

"I don't want to do that. Do you?"

Mac shook his head. "I would like to kiss you, though."

"I don't see me stopping you," she softly replied.

He slowly closed the distance between them, giving her every opportunity to change her mind. The second his lips felt her soft, warm ones, they both knew there would be no going back.

* * *

"It had better be later than six," Stella muttered into her pillow, reaching for her cell phone as she had the previous morning. "What?" 

"Um, Stella, um…"

Stella sat up immediately. "Lindsay, what's wrong?"

Before Lindsay could reply, Mac opened the connecting door, also on the phone and handed her the entertainment section of the morning paper.

"Are you kidding me?" she shouted looking at a new picture of her.

"I'm sorry, Stella," Lindsay said. "I take it Mac just showed you the picture?"

"Yeah, Linds, I'll call you back later." She hung up and looked to Mac.

"Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir. Okay." Mac hung up and sat heavily on the edge of her bed. "We are in trouble."

Stella was still staring at the image plastered across the front of the entertainment section. It was a close-up of her and Mac kissing on the pier with the caption, _'Is George Clooney's new girl already cheating on him?'._

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget the morning coffee – just find me a bottle of Vodka! Maybe add a little cyanide to it."

Removing the paper from her hands and the pillows from behind her, Mac sat behind her and began massaging her shoulders. "I'm sure it will be old news by tomorrow when one of the spoiled rich starlets do something else stupid."

Stella laughed then began to cry, stress and exhaustion finally catching up to her. Mac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "It's going to be fine, Stel. I promise. It's Hollywood. Every picture taken by the tabloids is out of context."

"This one wasn't," she choked, holding up the picture of them again.

"Do you regret it?" he softly asked. "If you do…"

She turned awkwardly in his arms, given their positions on the bed, and cupped his face in her hands. "Absolutely not. I just… I don't think I want to do this job if we're not partners."

With his thumbs, he wiped away her tears for the second time in less than twelve hours. "We'll deal with that if it comes down to that. And for what it's worth, I wouldn't have changed anything about yesterday, other than finding the photographer and shoving his camera down his throat."

That got a chuckle out of Stella, who wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Tbc……


	6. Chapter 6 The end

One Year Later….

Stella opened her apartment door and stepped aside to let Mac in.

He took in the site before him. Her hair was done up with a few locks of curls hanging down and framing her face. Her dress… Her dress was killing him. Hanging just above the knees, it was black and sleeveless and accented with cubic zirconia studs. While not as low cut as most of her outfits, it certainly did not leave much to the imagination.

She twirled around for him. "You like?" she asked, grinning.

"You look beautiful as ever," he told her before kissing her.

"Keep that up and we'll never make it to the premiere on time," she said slipping out of his arms to get her jacket.

"I hate pretending to still be 'just friends' after all this time," he complained, opening the door for her.

She turned back to him and kissed him once more. "It's better than the alternative. I'm just glad George was able to 'convince' the photographer to admit he 'faked' that picture of you and me."

Mac laughed as she locked the door. "Who knew he had such an influence over the New York Police Commissioner?"

Walking to the elevator, Stella wrapped her arm around his. "I think a lot of that influence came in the form of the Commissioners wife and two teenage daughters having quite the crush on Mr. Clooney."

Once inside the elevator, Mac whispered in her ear, "How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself all night?"

"Because after the premiere you will have the rest of the night not to," she replied seductively, kissing him deeply once more before the elevator doors opened and they would have to pretend to be only friends.

* * *

Danny and Flack sat as far away from Stella and Mac as they could in the theatre - still more than a little afraid of them after learning the hard way that payback truly was a bitch. Stella had returned to her office to find not only the poster size picture of her and George Clooney hanging in her office but also more than a few smaller, hidden ones of her and Mac with comments such as 'teacher's pet'. Mac, on the other hand, had been spared the pictures but had received quite a few complaints about having lost the lab's bet on when they would get together – a bet started by Danny and Flack. Neither of them had been angry at their friends knowing it was done out of fun, but that didn't stop Mac and Stella from plotting together against them. 

A year later, Flack was still receiving graphic calls from transvestites and Danny was sure the smell of old, rotting trash would never leave his nostrils after spending five full months on dumpster-diving duty.

Sheldon and Lindsay had managed to keep their names unassociated with the whole mess, so they were still in good graces and Lindsay had finally confided in Stella about her relationship with Danny. Given her and Mac's positions as their bosses, Stella felt bad about not being able to confide in Lindsay about her and Mac.

The team sat in the same row of the theatre as the lights went down. Mac sat on the end seat with Stella next to him. Sid and his wife were beside Stella with Sheldon, Lindsay, Danny and Flack further down.

* * *

With the movie nearing it's end, and Mac having managed to keep hold of Stella's hand throughout without anyone noticing, he leaned over and whispered, "Not as bad as I thought it would be." 

On the screen, a building blew up with 'Mac' inside and 'Stella' helpless watching from the street.

Stella squeezed his hand, the memory of him being trapped in an explosion, twice, still fresh in her mind.

They finally rescued 'Mac' and, as the stretcher came out, 'Stella' ran over to him and held his hand in her with tears streaming down her face. "Mac, don't leave me. You have to hang on, please. I can't lose you."

Mac wished he could comfort her when he saw her wipe away some tears.

A few scenes later 'Mac' was lying in the hospital in a coma with 'Stella' by his side. "Mac, I won't let you leave me. We have too much left to do." She kissed his hand. "I love you, Mac. Do you hear me? You can't die on me because I love you."

Becoming a little angry that no one had warned them of this scene, Mac didn't care what anyone thought or said. He slipped his hand out of hers and slid his arm around Stella's shoulders, pulling her close as she cried. The scenes being played out on the big screen hit far too close to home for both of them.

Sid touched her arm gently for a brief moment to let her know he was there as well. The others shifted uncomfortably in their chairs irritated at how these scenes were bringing back so many bad memories for themselves but, more so, for Mac and Stella.

'Mac's' eyes fluttered open and he smiled at 'Stella'. "Couldn't leave you if I wanted to. I love you too."

And they kissed.

Mac glanced over at the commissioner, who showed no sign of disapproval but rather sympathy and understanding as to why Mac was holding Stella at that moment. Turning back to Stella, he whispered, "Let's get out of here before the movie ends."

She nodded, wiped away her tears as best she could, and walked out with him.

* * *

Foregoing the after party, Mac took Stella back to her place. "I can't believe they did that! They could have at least warned us!" 

Stella looked up at him from her couch. "Mac, it's not their fault. They needed to do something to keep the audience interested. How boring would the movie, or any movie or TV show, be without at least some romance or insight into the characters personal lives?"

He stopped pacing at sat beside her. "I don't care. It upset you. It upset me. All I could remember was seeing you lying face down in here, unresponsive, covered in blood…"

She held his hand. "And all I could remember was showing up when you and Flack were trapped in that bombed out building and not knowing… or when the lab blew up…" Tears fell from her eyes once again and they clung to each other.

"We're both here and we're both alive," he reassured her as well as himself.

Pulling back to look at him, she began, "Mac, about tonight…"

He smiled at her. "Just promise to wear that dress again so we can have a proper romantic night out or, better yet, candlelight at home."

"I don't think that will be a problem," she grinned.

Without letting go of her completely, he reached to the side of the couch. "By the way, I got you a little something."

"Really?"

"Close your eyes."

She did as he requested then felt something furry touch her nose. Her eyes opened and at first all she saw was grayish fluff. It took her only a moment before she grabbed it and giggled. "Where in the world did you find this?"

"Last year at the aquarium. I managed to sneak off while you were in the ladies room."

Her eyes met his. "And you were able to keep it hidden from me all this time?"

Mac nodded.

"Impressive, Detective Taylor." She held her stuffed sea otter close and kissed him softly on the cheek then settled back against him on the couch. "Thank you. I love you."

Placing a kiss on her temple, he whispered, "I love you, too, Stella."

The End

* * *

Ending note: Inspired by the X-Files episode 'Hollywood A.D' for those that hadn't figured that out already. 

A big thanks to everyone who read this and especially those who posted feedback :). Sorry if this last bit seems a bit rushed - truth is, this was only supposed to run me about 4 or 5 pages!!!!


End file.
